In order to more fully appreciate the present invention, it is instructive to examine the background related to the discharging of muzzle loading firearms. The discharging of muzzle loading firearms is frequently enjoyed as a sport in wilderness and semi-wilderness environments which require transporting the firearm, ammunition and accessories substantial distances on foot. The sport is frequently enjoyed in colder climates or at times in the year when the weather is relatively cold. An important feature of the sport associated with muzzle loading firearms is the manual skill and expertise that is required of the sportsman. In addition, the sport of muzzle loading firearms in its purest practice demands a certain adherence to individual craftsmanship, simpler technologies and historical perspective.
There are, therefore, a substantial number of general design parameters which are desirable in relation to starters or any tools used with muzzle loading firearms. The starters should be lightweight, easily portable, easy to use, and of relatively simple mechanical structure. The starter should be a tool which can be employed to enhance the skill, accuracy, efficiency and enjoyment of the sportsman but not at the expense of elaborate technology.
The procedure for loading and preparing a muzzle loading firearm for discharge normally starts with the introduction of black gun powder or other suitable propellant into the bore of the firearm. A projectile is placed on a patch which has been lubricated by either saliva or other suitable lubricant, and both projectile and patch are positioned at the muzzle opening of the firearm. The projectile and patch are then forced into the muzzle.
It should be noted that some projectiles may not require the use of a patch. In the latter case, the procedure for loading the muzzle loading firearm is substantially identical to the procedure used when a patch is required excepting of course the procedures relating to a patch.
Optimum discharge performance is obtained when the projectile and patch form a relatively tight fit when inserted into the muzzle. The requisite concentration of force for inserting the projectile and patch into the first few inches of the barrel is supplied by means of the starter. It should be noted that some amount of manual coordination is normally necessary to correctly position the projectile and patch while simultaneously employing the starter to initially insert the projectile and patch into the muzzle.
After the projectile and patch have been started into the muzzle of the firearm, the projectile and patch are moved the remaining distance down the length of the bore of the firearm and forced to seat against the powder by means of a ramrod.
Because accuracy with respect to the discharge of muzzle loading firearms is a function of uniform loading procedure, and efficiency, i.e., rapidity of successive discharges of the firearm, is a function of ease of loading, of critical concern is the means for positioning or aligning the starter with the projectile and the muzzle. The aligning process may be viewed as being composed of several components: ease of obtaining alignment, accuracy and uniformity of alignment, and maintenance of alignment during the process of starting the projectile.
Some prior art starters provide mechanical means for aligning the starter with the projectile and the muzzle of the firearm. Other prior art starters provide no means for aligning the starter other than entirely manual alignment means. Prior art loading devices generally require the use of both hands of the loader in order to position the projectile and use the starter to load the projectile into the muzzle of the firearm.
This invention is a significant advancement over the prior art devices in that the loader can more easily load a projectile into a muzzle loading firearm, in most instances with essentially one hand. Moreover, the ease and accuracy of alignment is not significantly affected when difficulty of hand and finger coordination is experienced, for example as a result of cold weater or other adverse conditions.
Unlike previous prior art starters, preferred embodiments of the present invention eliminate the need for a separate ramrod to complete the loading procedure.